


Curiosity (Almost) Kill The Cat

by archangelmich (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/archangelmich
Summary: It's a cat, but with Tomoaki and Sho
Relationships: Sho/Tomoaki, Yonashiro Sho/Ando Tomoaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Curiosity (Almost) Kill The Cat

Tomoaki stopped walking when he heard a low meowing sound between the ear-splitting horns. He bow, try looking for sound source that he might expect are under the overpass building. He remains to do it though know that it is rather dangerous.

"Ah, here you are." He mumbling. He reached out to reach for the brown haired cat. "Gotcha." The little cat now in his hand.

"Don'tㅡ!!"

Grasp!!

Tomoaki can't react when his body is pulled strong, but his instincts make him protect the cat from falling. Both of them (two boys maybe, and a cat) fell on the asphalt, almost run over by a big truck if only the stocky arms did not pull it back to the bridge side.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Tomoaki yelled angrily. "You nearly killed us!"

"I'm not!" The other boy denied. "I'm trying to stop you from kill yourself by jumping off the bridge!" He said.

"Whㅡ" He paused. "I'm not going to suicide, idiot! Even if I have a problematic family, I will never do it!"

"Promise?" A little finger offered. Tomoaki thinks how old is this tall young manㅡwill he really do the pinky agreement? After all why did he have to promise this person so suddenly?!

"Promise?" He repeated his question.

"Why?" Tomoaki asking with annoyance.

The young man rolled his eyes. "Just do it." Tomoaki sighs, then hooked his pinky finger to the young man. "Good. Now tell me what are you trying to do before?!"

"Why are you so curious..." The young man looked at him impatiently. "Okay, i'm trying toㅡwait, where's the cat?!" Tomoaki panicked.

"Cat?" He asked. "What's cat?"

"A cat! I held it earlier!" He looked around worriedly. "Don't tell meㅡ"

[•]

The cat successfully found. It struck down by Yonashiro's bag, youth earlier, it really heavy. The cat is almost not breathe and Yonashiro must bring his motorbike with high speed heading to the clinic animals because tomoaki didn't stop swearing to him.

"The cat is okay, don't worry." The doctor said. But Tomoaki still didn't stop glaring at Yonashiro, meanwhile the other just laugh awkwardly. "But, we must let it be treated here temporarily until it's completely recovered." The doctor continues.

"Glad to hear that." Yonashiro said. "So, how about the payment?"

Tomoaki choked, Yonashiro quickly stroke his back. "I'll pay it."

"You should." Tomoaki said. "You're the one who make all this happen." Tomoaki stood then leave Yonashiro with the doctor to meet the cat.

It has brown fur, with big black eyes, sitting lazily on the cage. Tomoaki tried to rub his fur by put his finger between the cage gap. It's really softㅡalmost makes his heart flutter if Yonashiro didn't suddenly come from nowhere.

"It looks beautiful." Yonashiro said. "But did you know if a cat fall from a high place, they will not die."

Tomoaki rolled his eyes. "So, you trying to say it's okay to let the cat fall?" He asked. "It's a fucking almost 10 meters high, God, why are you like this?!"

Yonashiro rubbed back of his neck awkwardly. "It's not like that, actually..." He mumbles. "Also, i've saw you for a long time, you always there with sad face."

"Paparazzi." Tomoaki snorting.

"You clearly standing in edge of a bridge, Ando-kun." Yonashiro said. "It's impossible to not see your existence while i'm always ride my motorbike through that road."

Tomoaki didn't replying, despite he's playing with the cat's soft fur while the cat is purring under Tomoaki's slender finger.

"Have you think of it's names?" Yonashiro asks.

He looked at Yonashiro strangely, then continues to staring at the little cat. "Name?" Yonashiro nods. Tomoaki speechless. He didn't think he will keep this cat, because definitely no ones will take care of it in his house and Tomoaki needs to studying. He thinks he just left the cat here. "Did you pay for it?" He refers to the cat.

Yonashiro shakes his head. "No, it's a stray cat didn't it? It's also not that burden, so it's free they said." Yonashiro snorting. "You haven't answer my question."

Now, Tomoaki shakes his head. "No. It's not my cat anyway, i'll just left it here...." Tomoaki said.

"No way..." Yonashiro mumbles. "Why?"

"No one of my family can take care of it, neither me." Tomoaki said. "And i didn't think my family will accept it. He didn't have a place to stay in my house."

"You can't just left it here..." Yonashiro said quietly.

Tomoaki rolls his eyes. "Stop making me feels guilty."

"No, i meanㅡ" Yonashiro staring at Tomoaki. "It really looks like you."

"What?" Tomoaki speechless again.

"Brown soft fur, black doe eyes, its looks really cute." Yonashiro said. "So do you."

Tomoaki can feels his cheeck become hotter after that 'cute' partㅡmaybe it's already red now. "It's not."

"I will adopt it." Yonashiro said. "Its names will be Aki."

"Aki?" Tomoaki narrowes his eyebrows.

"Yep, its fur is brown and reminds me to aki (fall)." Yonashiro said. He pointing to Tomoaki's nametag. "And your name, it has 'Aki' on it. So it'll reminds me to you."

"It's different 'Aki', you know?" Tomoaki can't help but chuckles.

"I'm better in English than Japanese, you know?" Yonashiro chuckles too. "So, you let me adopt it? My apartement's owner is a cat lover."

"Well, if you promise me you'll take care of it very well." Tomoaki said. "I'll let you adopt it."

"Of course. I'll let you see it too." Yonashiro promised.

"Really, you're so kind." Tomoaki let out a little laughs. "It's not hard to find me right?"

"In a edge of the bridge." Yonashiro nods. "But maybe, we can exchange our contacts so it's not that hard to find you."

"Of course." Tomoaki chuckles again.

The cat only looks at them with its big black eyes in curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Aki' that used for Tomoaki's name " 明 " is meaning "Bright". Meanwhils this 'Aki' " 秋 " is used for "Fall".
> 
> (tbh im not really good at japanese, is it correct '-' )


End file.
